


外与内

by hydrviolence



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 斜体是引用





	外与内

“ _我只想要其他人也有的，这就够了。_ ”她这么说过。  
但人人都拥有的，和人所想要的，是两回事。每个人都拥有人人拥有的——一生。但每个人在一生中，总会想要些什么，有的贪婪些，有的克制些，有的想象力贫乏，有的异想天开。也许，人人都可以拥有一个小家庭，但人所想要的……  
在纽蒙迦德城堡，奎妮让她的能力像厚织的毛毯一样铺展开来。格林德沃在想着某个遥远的夏日；罗齐尔仍然封闭着大脑，她有秘密；克莱登斯心里反复念诵着：邓布利多、邓布利多、邓布利多……  
奎妮一边倒茶，一边想起罗齐尔不断给她倒茶的雨天，还有在那间会客厅见到格林德沃的事。  
  
“ _你不许动。我知道你是谁。_ ”她站起身，抽出魔杖，听到茶壶和茶杯摔碎的声音。  
格林德沃慢慢走过来。你当然知道我是谁。我也知道你是谁。你读到了，对吗？  
她犹豫着。  
“ _奎妮，我们不是来伤害你的。_ ”格林德沃说。反正你以后肯定会读到，不如现在就了解一下，我们想要利用你。想想你的能力……你了不起的能力会很有用。  
能力……她想着，仍然举着魔杖。  
“ _你离家乡那么那么远……_ ”格林德沃继续说着，也继续想着。拥有读心能力很艰辛，我猜得对吗？我知道肯定对。耳朵里灌满了周围人们琐碎、庸俗的心声，最亲近和善良人的恶意，像掀开木板后看到蠕动的虫。那些恶意……恶毒到没有任何恶毒足够恶毒，恶毒得平凡无聊、令人恶心。“ _令你所爱的一切……_ ” 如果能读心，肯定会读到爱人的心。他嘴上说爱，但是在心里，他讨厌你。着想法无论多小，无论藏得多好，在某一瞬间，你能读到，他讨厌你，或者讨厌你的某一部分。  
奎妮举着魔杖，瞪着眼睛。  
哦，你已经读到过了？格林德沃心里一乐。“ _令你舒心的一切，都离你那么远。_ ”但作为拥有读心能力的人，这还不是最可怕的。你知道什么是最糟的？  
奎妮不知道，奎妮知道。  
你害怕。你是偷窥人心的人。而我知道，所有偷窥者都害怕……被偷窥。肯定是从小时候开始的……你能读到人心，自然会认为也有其他人会读到你的心思。加上所有那些道德规训。最终，被限制的不是言语和举动，而是思想。不得不为单纯的欲望和恶意寻找能被自己接受、能被其他人接受的解释，并强迫自己相信，相信谎话就是自己的想法。约束起自己的心思，削减和切割，让它长得畸形而怪异。你一直在伤害自己。“ _我永远不想看到你受到伤害，永远。_ ”你当然有恶意，和其他人一样，人人都有。“ _你姐姐当上敖罗，那不是你的错。_ ”同样，你对此有任何想法，也不是你的错。只是，也许你已经没法去想了。但我不在乎你想什么，有什么意图，只要你对我有用。“ _希望你与我并肩而行，携手走向那个巫师能够公开身份、自在……_ ”自由“ _……去爱的世界。_ ”  
他的手碰到她的魔杖。是的，爱。她读，他想。爱里总是有恨的，至少我这么认为。拥有某些感受、念头不是过错。他把魔杖压低。  
“ _你是无辜的。_ ”他说。你可以自由……“ _现在走吧。离开这里。_ ”  
  
当她说“跟我走”的时候，已经知道雅各布不可能跟她一起了。也许，她只是想尝试一下穿过火焰时会发生什么，死或者……某种自由。  
在纽蒙迦德城堡，奎妮喝下一口茶，切开点心。  
  
完

**Author's Note:**

> 斜体是引用


End file.
